


北之國

by dreamdeath



Category: Original Work（原創耽美）
Genre: M/M, 奇幻架空, 莫斯卡托原創, 雙性設定
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamdeath/pseuds/dreamdeath
Summary: 北之國位於大陸北方，幾乎終年寒冷。長年統治北之國的狄亞洛斯一家備受臣民擁戴，而這一支王室血統十分特殊，為了孕育子嗣，他們利用招親儀式選出最優秀的王夫。





	1. 王子的例課

十一月是雪季，大雪已經接連下了半個月，揭開酒紅色的厚重簾幕，由玻璃窗向外望去，隨之映入眼簾的是被雪地反映的刺眼光線。  
目光若是順著城外的街道逐漸放遠，可以瞧見茂密的針葉林和綿延山頭同樣滿覆皚皚白雪。

然而雪景縱然美麗，卻同樣帶來不便。  
每年的這個時候，北之國靠南的邊境村落因為積雪較淺，僅對生活造成些許不便，相對地，境內多數地區的各行各業幾乎都因這場大雪而被迫停擺，就是騎士團的日常操練都只能換到室內進行。  
民間如此，皇室亦然。

別於堡外風雪交加帶來的刺骨寒意，壁爐燒得旺盛的房內暖融融的，即使未著片履也不覺寒冷。

「唔、好脹，不要了……」  
偌大的臥室內，曖昧的吟嚀來自掛有潔白帷幔的四柱大床，只見發聲者渾身赤裸，半依半坐地靠在床頭用軟枕堆成的小山，一雙長腿大敞著，坦露腿間那對同時兼具男性及女性的器官，那是北之國皇室血統特有的象徵。  
男人挺翹的陰莖尺寸較一般男性略小，應該懸掛在下頭的囊袋則是被狹窄的肉粉色裂罅取代，此時正因為被迫吞入數顆透明晶球而顫巍巍地收縮。

香艷景象搭配軟糯鼻音，足以撩撥聖人的定力，然而饒是北之國的現任第一王儲如何扭著腰胯討饒，始終負手立於床邊的黑髮男子依舊不為所動。  
「不行。」  
身穿一襲純白法師袍的拜倫彷彿沒有瞧見諾恩盈滿水氣的藍眸，語氣一如吟唱咒語般清冷。

「可是、已經嗯……」  
「別撒嬌，依照進度今天應該要用五個晶球，殿下你自己說才塞了幾個？」  
見討饒無效，諾恩隨即變換策略，「三個……老師嗯、幫我……」  
一邊拖長語調，一邊咬著下唇將兩腿衝床邊的男人敞得更開，虛掩的目光欲語還休，染上雙頰的緋紅豔若野華。

王儲的性教育從十四歲開始，在導師拜倫面前，諾恩甚至不敢說自己比前者更加了解自己的身體。  
性教育的課程包括圖解、模型、實際演練等步驟，諾恩忘不了自己是如何哆嗦著在總是面無表情的導師面前寬衣解帶，然後在拜倫的領導下一點一點地親眼認識先前看過無數次圖解及模型的部位。  
亦在每一次的課程中學習觸碰和討好自己的身體，從陰莖、陰道，再到肛門無一遺漏。  
由於狄亞洛斯血脈的身體器官異於常人，性教育因而成為每個繼承人必修的課程，課程的重點並非調教，更不是汙辱，而是讓王儲學習處理性欲，並確保過程中不受傷。  
從懵懂無知到初識情欲，諾恩對拜倫的依賴日益增加，追逐男人身影的目光，曾幾何時已經不再是純粹的景仰。

「明年就要結婚了，現在還想著偷懶，到時殿下的花穴還怎麼容納王夫，然後生下子嗣？」  
男人的話並不假，卻總是格外不中聽，向來讓人捧著哄著的諾恩發出一聲低哼，氣惱地別開目光。  
雖說身型早已因為每日例行的鍛鍊變得高挑精壯，但諾恩在拜倫面前，依舊是那個活潑好動的孩子。

「都幾歲了，還這麼愛撒嬌，殿下如何好好治理國家？」  
「不是有你嗎？」諾恩一把抓住男人劃過自己鼻尖的手指，拉到唇邊親吻。  
「怕是再過幾年，殿下就要嫌我煩了。」  
「不煩。」  
「別只顧著說話，手繼續動。」  
「老師，幫我……我不敢……」  
衝拜倫眨了眨盈滿水氣的藍眸，諾恩將一顆透明晶球塞進男人手中。  
正如拜倫所言，諾恩清楚自己的身體未達極限，幾番討饒不過是故意使使性子，好換來更多親近，換做別的科目，諾恩定然不敢如此任性賴皮，或許是授課地點位於多在臥房，向來說一不二的魔法師在進行性教育課程時，卻總是再三縱容。

一如此時，只聽拜倫又是無奈又是寵溺地低斥一聲，「……小騙子。」手卻已經依著諾恩的央求伸向兩腿之間的私處，指尖先是落在汨汨流淌著黏液的性器頂端，而後撫著莖身徐徐向下，來到微微突起的陰核來回揉弄。  
「啊、哈……」  
最是敏感的部位被撩撥刺激，諾恩仰頭發出一聲悶哼，本能地挺起胯部，追著男人的手來回摩擦，試圖尋求更多快意，「還要唔……摸、裡面哼……」

由著諾恩指揮的男人也不刁難，撥開兩片微微充血的肉唇，便伸手淺淺地戳刺正盡責吞吐著由晶球的小孔。  
拜倫的手指動作並不快，卻相當有技巧，每一次的抽插都能夠帶動那些由法術幻化而成的晶球在撞上敏感處的同時進得更深一些。

身為導師的拜倫領著諾恩一點一點探索自己的身體，若說諾恩的身體是因為拜倫而學會享受情欲也不為過，濕漉漉的肉穴禁不起這般刺激，諾恩扣咬著下唇，形狀漂亮的腳趾因用力而蜷曲，下一秒，透明的黏液便失禁似的由濕滑的甬道傾瀉而出，沿著仍塞在裡頭的晶球縫隙溢出，滴滴答答地全落入男人的掌心。

甫才歷經潮吹，諾恩半瞇著眼，懶洋洋地倚著身後的軟枕堆，望著拜倫就著仍殘有餘溫的體液，依序將兩顆晶球置入自己體內。  
這就是拜倫，雖然容許諾恩在過程中撒嬌耍賴，卻始終不忘完成當日的目標。

「哼嗯、太多了……」  
發出一聲低吟，諾恩用腳在男人腿側蹭了蹭，即使狹窄的甬道確實因為晶球的擴張隱隱感到不適，卻沒真的使勁掙扎。  
「忍耐一下，花穴還太小了，到時候殿下結婚時要受罪的。」  
感覺到落在額間的親吻輕觸即離，諾恩瞅了男人一眼，語氣可憐兮兮的，「那老師你什麼時候能插進來？」  
「別說傻話，殿下的初夜要留給最威猛、劍術最為精湛的優勝者。雖然能夠生育，但您的身體畢竟和女性不同，所以要把握受孕機率最高的初夜，那樣才能——」  
「才能為北之國增添繼承人……我都會背了。」  
見男人沒有入套，諾恩也不氣餒，只見一雙潭藍色的瞳仁靈動地轉了轉，北之國的第一王儲總將聰穎用在這種地方，「或是老師可以教我怎麼使用後面？」  
「如果殿下休息好了，可以準備更衣，等等的課是帝國史。」  
然而，饒是年輕的王儲再狡猾，比起老謀深算的首席魔法師終究少了幾分經驗。

「老師你──」  
沒給諾恩把話說完的機會，黑髮的魔法師已經轉身離開臥房，徒留一室旖旎，和枯坐床榻生悶氣的王子殿下。


	2. 王子的約會

冬季的尾聲已經不再降雪，然而先前整個雪季殘留的積雪卻不是如此容易融化。  
這裡是城堡後方的森林外圍，在白茫茫的天地之間已經可以從新生的嫩芽窺見春日的腳步，遠遠的只見兩抹人影深一步淺一步地走在殘雪之中，顯得格外醒目。  
靠近一些便可發現兩人的模樣並不陌生，其中一人是北之國的王儲諾恩，另一人則是外出採集草藥的首席魔法師 。

「老師。」  
「嗯？」  
「老師、老師……」  
又接連喊了幾聲，金髮的王儲見走在前頭的男人始終不為所動，故意拖長了語調，「老師，我好冷吶。」  
「冷？」  
苦肉計奏效，諾恩笑著迎上總算回過頭的拜倫，任由男人拉開自己的斗篷。  
藍眸一瞬不瞬盯著拜倫直瞧，滿意地看見男人向來淡然的表情被錯愕取代，特意穿著清涼的諾恩笑得很得意，「老師不喜歡嗎？」  
「為什麼穿成這樣？」  
一如拜倫所言，諾恩此時備受質疑的穿著確實不合時宜，黑色的貼身背心與其說具備遮掩作用，不如說是將身體的線條毫無保留地勾勒出來。  
讓相對寬鬆的褲子一襯，更顯得平坦勁瘦的腰肢格外醒目。  
出門前諾恩特意在鏡前反覆端詳良久，當然知曉自己此時的模樣為何，然而年輕王儲怎麼也沒料到男人不僅不為所動，甚至面無表情地打了一個響指。  
僅只瞬間，諾恩就被毫無美感的棉襖裹成一顆人球。

「老師！」  
「殿下，著涼可就不好了。」  
「我健康得很才不會——」  
「殿下請以社稷為重，好好保重身體。」  
抗議被不冷不熱地駁了回來，說不贏拜倫的諾恩耷拉下雙肩，只能沒精打采地跟在男人身後，一路走進森林。

「老師今天要採什麼？丁香、蒲公英葉、車前草、洋白菊、藥蜀葵還是小茴香？」  
從小到大，總愛跟在魔法師身後的諾恩沒少跟著拜倫四處採集，雖說不完全，但簡單的草藥辨識尚且難不倒諾恩。  
「春天要到了，我打算找點迷迭香和紫羅蘭葉，可以用來泡茶或入菜。」  
「要採多少？」  
「這得看你的茶要給多少人喝？」  
「老師、父王、我，還要留給父親，他應該下個禮拜會回來……」諾恩扳著手指，悉數擱在心尖的幾人。

閒談之間，兩人已經走進終年潮濕燠熱的森林外圍，眼尖的諾恩已經早一步發現目標，「老師，這個是迷迭香對嗎？」  
「對，我們只採嫩葉。」  
「老師你說父親是哪一天會回來？」諾恩一邊折下頂端的翠綠枝椏，一邊和男人搭話。  
「陛下怎麼說？」  
「他說周三以前。」  
「既然如此，那有什麼好擔憂的嗎？」  
眼睫虛掩，年屆十六的王儲總是不如孩提時那般坦率，「我覺得父王想他了……」  
聽聞似笑非笑的悶哼，諾恩猛一回頭便撞進染上溫度的榛果色眸瞳，雙頰一熱，由喉間吐出咕噥，「好吧，我也是。」

然而下一秒，映入眼簾的景象讓諾恩臉色驟變，「別動！」低喝出聲的霎那，匕首已經脫手而出，精準地將一條紅黑斑斕的蛇釘在樹幹上。  
「老師你還好嗎？」  
諾恩忙迭上前，手起刀落，確認停止扭動的毒蛇已然殞命，同時將猶站在樹旁的男人拉遠一些。  
「沒事，謝謝。」  
見男人面色始終雲淡風輕，年輕的王儲反倒有些侷促，「我多管閒事了嗎？」  
「怎麼會，多虧殿下反應即時。」  
「老師其實有辦法處理吧？」  
拜倫雖未明說但答案可想而知，思及此，諾恩也沒了邀功的心情，悶悶不樂地走在前頭。

「殿下。」  
由鼻腔發出一聲悶哼，諾恩腳步未歇，甚至刻意加快幾分。  
「殿下。」  
男人這一回的呼喚降下了聲線，夾帶無奈的語調明顯軟了許多。  
聞言，諾恩腳步一頓，險些不爭氣地回頭，幸而理智在最後一秒回籠，遏止了諾恩恍若趨光本能般的衝動。

咬著牙硬下心腸，諾恩拉長了耳朵，半晌過後總算等來想要的結果，那是許久不見的久違稱呼。  
「諾恩……」  
「我在！」  
將前一秒的彆扭拋諸腦後，年輕的王儲樂呵呵地往男人跟前湊。  
「開心了？」  
「那老師願意讓我每天都開心嗎？」拉住男人欲收回的手，諾恩一邊衝拜倫眨眼傻笑，一邊以背對的姿勢向後退。  
「這是禮儀。」  
「老師可以私下叫嘛，類似現在，或是在性教育的課堂上，我會更努力的……好不好嘛？」  
面對拜倫，諾恩向來忝著臉要求，「只要老師叫我的名字，說不定晶球也能多——啊！」  
意識到自己腳下踩空的瞬間，諾恩只來得及瞪大眼，很不幸地，胡亂揮舞的雙手什麼也沒抓著。

「諾恩！」  
來不及細看魔法師面上少有的緊張，年輕的王儲本能地弓身護住頭部，怎料等了片刻預料中的疼痛卻遲遲沒有降臨。  
「咦？」  
疑惑地眨了眨眼，諾恩這時才察覺自己因為漂浮在半空毫髮無傷，反觀拜倫正狼狽地站起身，純白的法師袍蹭上不少泥濘。

「老師！你還好嗎？」  
「沒事，只是不小心被樹根絆倒。」拜倫擺手拒絕諾恩的攙扶，打了一聲響指，衣襬已經恢復潔白。  
只是當男人重新邁步行走時，便能從一瘸一拐的動作瞧出不對勁。

「老師你的腳！」  
「只是扭傷而已。」  
「老師我抱你吧！」自告奮勇的諾恩湊上前，不等拜倫回應就一把將男人打橫抱起。  
「太重了，放我下來。」  
「老師才不重！不過如果老師願意把手環上我的肩膀，我會感覺輕鬆一些。」  
雖說心疼拜倫受傷，但諾恩可不會放過得以合理佔便宜的大好機會，「小時候老師也常常抱我啊，只是現在都沒有……」  
「你長大了。」  
「沒關係，現在可以換我抱老師。」憶及自己孩提時的記憶，諾恩不由得笑顏逐開，「或許可以換老師幫我辮辮子，我還可以給老師念睡前故事。」  
除了父王，諾恩和拜倫相處的時間甚至多過經常往來兩地的父親，這也養成諾恩凡事向拜倫求助撒嬌的習慣。  
在諾恩十歲以前，不顧拜倫忙碌與否，自顧自爬上男人膝頭坐定更是家常便飯。

「殿下打算念什麼故事？」  
聽聞反問，諾恩靈活地轉動一雙湖藍色的眸子，「像是領主之子馴服黑龍、龍騎士勇奪擂台勝利，或是塞德里克王子勇退綠旗軍，老師比較喜歡哪一個？」  
塞德里克和昆汀都是稱職的好父親，但治理國家需要耗費大量心力，難免無法時時顧及孩子，於是雙親的故事就是驅散寂寞的最佳素材。  
想起那些溫馨時刻，諾恩不由得低笑出聲。

「笑什麼？」  
「我想到以前總是動不動就闖進老師的房間，像有一次晚上我做了噩夢，所以——」後知後覺地憶起當日發生的景況，諾恩驀地噤聲。  
「說起來，那晚你來找我之前，似乎是先看到了什麼？」  
「是啊……」  
當時對年幼孩子造成巨大衝擊的畫面即使之於此時的諾恩也不太自在，年輕的王儲眨了眨眼，垂眸避開男人的視線。  
「所以，能讓我們殿下受到二次驚嚇的是什麼？」  
「當晚我被噩夢嚇醒，」  
抿了抿唇，諾恩不由得放輕聲量，「我抱著被子先去了父王的寢宮，只是我沒想到父親提前回來了，所以……」  
紅著臉，就是諾恩對於性事的態度再大膽，也沒好意思細說自己瞧見昆汀是如何強勢地將塞德里克摁在一張桌上，以極為悍然的力道由後方頂弄，逼得尊貴自持的君王發出令聽者赧然的曖昧低吟。

「噢！所以……」  
見拜倫瞭然的同時染上侷促，諾恩像是搗蛋得逞的孩子，彎起嘴角發出竊笑。  
然而沒讓諾恩得意太久，黑髮的魔法師隨即恢復往常的冷靜，「陛下和親王感情好是帝國的福氣。」  
看不慣拜倫面具似的泰然，諾恩扁了扁嘴，故意如是追問：「那老師和我感情好呢？」  
「是我踰矩了。」  
「我負責踰矩，老師只要負責同意就好。」  
諾恩此話說得直白，但一如既往，帝國的首席魔法師總是圓滑得過份。

「馬在那邊，時間也差不多了，太晚回去陛下會擔心的。」  
循著男人手指的方向望去，兩匹通體雪白的馬匹乖巧地候在原地，若在平日，諾恩很樂意和這些溫馴美麗的動物相處，然而此時只覺得牠們格外礙眼。  
「老師，你太狡猾了……」  
無意識收緊抱住男人的雙手， 諾恩咕噥著抱怨。

「我的腳不方便，殿下願意和我共乘一騎嗎？」  
「老師，你真的很奸詐！很可惡！」將腦袋埋進拜倫的頸窩，金髮的王儲語氣憤慨。  
「看來殿下是不願意了。」  
「我願意！」  
清楚這不過是男人為了裝傻推託而使出的把戲，諾恩再不甘願也只能欣然入套，「我當然願意，什麼都願意。」


	3. 王子的招親儀式

現任王儲諾恩王子招親無疑是北之國舉國歡騰的盛事，由王公貴族乃至市井小民無一不是蠢蠢欲動。不僅為擂台決鬥時的驚險刺激，也為王夫人選出爐後的慶典。  
狄亞洛斯家族治國多年，歷代君主各有脾性和長短，但都深獲民心。  
正因為如此，多數人民樂見這支血脈長存，而要達成這個目的，便不得不重視篩選王夫的步驟。

聽聞外頭傳來的鼓譟聲，身為主角的諾恩即使不懼面對群眾也免不了受到影響，忍不住來回踱步。  
也不知繞了多少圈，一旁看不下去的白袍魔法師終是出聲，「殿下，別這麼緊張。」  
「老師，那您緊張嗎？」  
「我？為什麼要緊張。」  
「哦……」男人的回答讓諾恩失落地垂下眉眼。

「如果不願意，也可以晚幾年再招親。」  
這一回出聲的是同樣擁有一頭白金髮色，相貌和諾恩有幾分神似的男子。  
「陛下這是在暗示殿下效法當初的您嗎？在招親當天臨陣脫逃，也就是尤萊亞陛下好脾氣，想辦法幫你圓了謊。」  
年少時的糗事被提及，塞德里克睨了自幼一同長大的好友一眼，語帶威脅，「拜倫你平常有這麼多話嗎？」  
「現在說話也犯法了嗎？」  
「看來是時候修——」  
你一言我一語，北之國的君王和首席魔法師之間的鬥嘴並不比孩童高上多少層次，最後打斷兩人的是前來提醒的侍從，「陛下，時間差不多了。」

「諾恩，你還有機會做選擇，我支持你的所有決定。」  
「我早就已經決定了，在十八歲這一年招親。」諾恩衝一臉嚴肅的國王咧嘴一笑，隨即走在兩人跟前，率先步出讓侍衛向兩側拉開的大門。  
站在看台邊，諾恩向聚集在廣場前的群眾揮手致意，目光不由自主地落在搭建於廣場中央的巨大決鬥台。  
沒有過多的繁文縟節，儀式在國王的示意下正式開始。

為了孕育最優秀的子嗣，北之國對王夫的身份從不設限，也因為如此，前來求親的人數總是居高不下，職業別亦是由王公貴族到販夫走卒無一不缺。  
北之國尚武，以能力為尊，篩選求親者的機制很簡單，便是決鬥。  
將所有報名者隨機分組，進行一場又一場的對決，直到最後一人脫穎而出，再與王子比試。  
此時，王子能夠親自出陣，也能指派代表應戰，不論最終勝利者是求親者或代表人，即是王夫。

決鬥並非廝殺，講求點到為止，加上兼顧效率，每一回合規定的對決時間只有七分鐘。  
然而為了消化數百名的求親者，這場漫長的淘汰賽依舊到第三日午後方才迎來尾聲。

正在決鬥酣戰的兩人一人做騎士打扮，垂掛身後的披風印有北之國的紋章，而另一人則穿著特異服飾，顯然是來歷不明的外鄉人，男人並不常見的武器和招式使其一路過關斬將。  
一來一往兩人打得難分難捨，攻防的速度快得幾乎無法以肉眼看清，只聞「鏘！」一聲脆響，就見一道白影被擊飛出去。  
緩過神的眾人一看，手中仍持有長劍的騎士立於決鬥台，勝負揭曉。

「最後勝出的是我們皇家騎士團的成員，恭喜他！」  
第一稱號得以留在國內，朗聲宣布的主持人難掩興奮，「我們讓他稍作休息，等等就是大家期待已久的最終對決！」

站在看台上，受到鼓譟聲吸引的諾恩定睛一看，赫然發現映入眼簾的竟是一抹相當熟悉的身影，「卡爾？他怎麼會來？」  
皇家騎士團的徵選和訓練十分嚴格，所有成員不論是品性、禮節、武藝無一不是萬裡挑一，一個個都深受姑娘們追捧歡迎，而卡爾更是其中的佼佼者，正因為如此，諾恩怎麼也沒想到卡爾會報名求親。  
「怎麼？他不符合殿下的心意嗎？」  
「符合我心意的人根本沒有上場。」  
發出一聲悶哼，諾恩怒瞪油鹽不進的拜倫一眼，沒能分辨對方究竟真的遲鈍如斯，又或是故意裝傻。  
「那麼，殿下決定好守擂的人選了嗎？」  
「我——」  
還沒等諾恩把話說完，眼前的光線便沒預警地一暗，「什麼？」諾恩皺緊眉頭，連忙護著雙眼揚首查看，就見一抹不知名的黑影遮蔽了陽光，天色頓時暗下大半。  
在此起彼落的驚呼聲中，原先不過如太陽般大小的黑影逐漸因靠近而變大，威壓挾帶著強風，掀起的飛沙走石逼得眾人忍不住抱頭。

好不容易風勢趨緩，諾恩甫一睜眼就見熟悉的身影正由巨大的黑龍後頸一躍而下。  
「父親！」  
迎上前去，諾恩一把抱住有些日子不見的昆汀，親暱地行了一個貼面禮。  
「我來晚了嗎？」  
「儀式從前天開始，剛剛求親者都打完一輪了，還不晚嗎？」膽敢出言調侃親王的自是北之國的現任君主，雖說塞德里克眼神故作嫌棄，卻沒推拒男人攬上腰間的手和落在唇邊的吻。  
「至少趕上為諾恩守擂了。」  
「說得像是你符合資格似的。」  
「為了兒子，打破規矩算得了什麼。」  
昆汀雖身為北之國的親王，但同時也是鄰近地區的小領主，為了就近管理領地，昆汀長年輪居於兩地。  
如今昆汀特意趕赴現場除了心疼兒子，亦是要利用龍騎士的威嚴鎮場，以免有心人士打擾儀式。

見雙親又開始鬥嘴，諾恩連忙出言打斷，「我已經決定好人選了。」  
「誰？」  
諾恩話音方落，就聽身旁兩人異口同聲地追問。  
「我，我自己上場。」  
衝面露擔憂的雙親綻開笑顏，諾恩回頭盯著不發一語的拜倫定定看了半晌，這才在侍衛的簇擁下走向決鬥台。

騎士團的訓練向來紮實，先不論卡爾學藝精湛與否，對方能夠在數百人中脫穎而出定有其過人之處。  
但諾恩不畏戰，不止為家族的榮耀，也為心頭惦惦念念的那一人。

金髮的王儲擺手拒絕鎧甲，一身輕裝在歡呼聲中站上決鬥台，諾恩將目光掃過下頭一張張激動亢奮的面容，最後落在即將交手的對手身上。  
劍術同樣是王儲訓練的重要一環，雖說與騎士團訓練的時間錯開，但諾恩總少不了和眾成員打照面。  
「諾恩殿下。」  
諾恩微微一笑，「素來聽說你是團裡數一數二的高手，一直沒有機會和你討教，今天倒是撞上了。」  
「屬下冒犯了。」  
「還請賜教。」  
諾恩向男人回以一禮，將繫在腰間的長劍出鞘，劍尖直指卡爾。

沒讓諾恩等待太久，卡爾便已發招。  
望著手持長劍直劈而來的男人，諾恩矮下身，以劍格擋的同時順勢回以一記斜砍，碰撞的劍身發出一聲又一聲清脆聲響。  
畢竟比不上經驗老練的騎士，不過幾招來回，就見諾恩逐漸顯出頹勢，面對卡爾益發凌厲的攻勢數次避得狼狽。

虎口因連連接招而陣陣發麻，諾恩清楚自己技不如人，卻全無退意。  
凝神深吸一口氣，穩住被打亂的節奏，而後握緊手中的劍柄，一改守勢，舉劍進攻。  
不是沒有看見襲向腋下的白光，然而諾恩不退反進，搶在對方得手之前，將劍刃抵上卡爾毫不設防的頸項。  
一時間四目相對，率先打破沉默的是卡爾，「是我輸了，果然殿下棋高一著。」  
「承讓。」  
方才特意賣了一個破綻方能以險得勝的諾恩呼吸紊亂，滿腦子裝著與利刃擦身而過的驚險和計策成功的歡喜。

負責宣判的侍從似乎也詫異於這個結果，怔忡片刻這才想起要出聲，「勝、勝利者是諾恩王子！」

依照招親規定，倘若由王子勝出，則可任意欽點下一名決鬥對象，直到王夫出爐，換句話說，只要王儲本身劍術足夠高超，在這門婚事中便具備絕對的話語權。  
然而實務上，這種情況卻鮮少發生。  
陸續清醒過來的群眾爆出驚喜的歡呼，無人再將注意力放在落敗的卡爾身上，一雙雙眼睛興致昂然地盯著決鬥台中央的年輕王儲，畢竟沒有什麼比強勁的領導者更讓臣民驕傲。

「那麼，請殿下欽點對手。」  
「拜倫‧海頓，來打敗我吧。」  
回過頭，諾恩揚首對始終傳來灼熱視線的方向如是說道。  
這句話幾乎與示愛無異，一時間群眾幾乎不知該為諾恩大膽而喝采，還是該為其指定魔法師做對手而震驚。  
至於掀起騷動的始作俑者，則在陽光下笑得肆意張揚。

相對擠滿人潮的廣場，除了兩名侍從，僅止安排四張座位的高處看台顯得寬敞不少，而這也讓塞德里克的感嘆格外清晰，「這孩子到底像誰？」  
將一切盡收眼底，清楚自己兒子的脾性，塞德里克對於諾恩的行為有幾分詫異，卻又不至於不過意外。  
「這麼固執，不是挺像你的嗎？」  
「滿腦子鬼主意，是像你吧？」  
白了一眼故意擠眉弄眼的伴侶，塞德里克這才將目光轉向在霎時間成為群眾焦點的男人，「你的回答呢？」  
諾恩對拜倫那點明晃晃心思不是藏不住，而是壓根不想藏，狄亞洛斯的血統之於諾恩是幸也是不幸，肩負繁衍重責的繼承人無法自由選擇婚配對象，過往歷史中也不是沒有國王在誕下子嗣後便將沒有感情的王夫趕出國境。  
如今諾恩循著禮法打敗求親者，開口就向年齡大上一輪的首席魔法師示愛，似乎也不至於太過驚世駭俗。

＊

「拜倫？這名字怎麼那麼耳熟？」  
「你這豬腦袋，拜倫是國王身邊那個首席魔法師啊！」  
「魔法師？不過看他弱不禁風的樣子，提得了劍嗎？」  
「呿、這還比什麼？」  
「殿下為什麼指定他，明明隨便一個都比他好……」  
耳邊傳來一句又一句的質疑，黑髮的魔法師沒有多做解釋，只是迎著群眾的視線，慢悠悠地走上對決台。

「老師，你來了……」  
「殿下注意場合。」  
目光掠過諾恩隱隱泛紅的眼眶，拜倫暗嘆了一口氣，心情有些五味雜陳，饒是再能洞悉先機，拜倫也料不到會有站上對決台的這一天。  
群眾只道王儲任性妄為，卻不知諾恩費了多大的勇氣去賭，賭自己並非無動於衷。

「拜倫閣下……需要為您準備長劍嗎？」  
看了一眼欲言又止的隨從，拜倫的態度如常，「好，謝謝。雖然沒有明訂一定要以武力分勝負，但我還是入境隨俗吧。」  
「老師其實你不用——」  
「我樂意。」  
凡事都有選擇，當拜倫選擇不讓他的王子難堪垂淚的同時，便同樣選擇面對長久壓抑的醜惡欲望。  
拜倫既然選擇站上決鬥台，就沒打算輸，不僅要贏，還要贏得讓人心服口服，為了證明諾恩沒有看走眼，拜倫甘願選擇相對麻煩的方式來證明。

由侍從手中接過沉甸甸的長劍，拜倫雖不至於拿不動，但要揮動這明顯不稱手的武器卻顯然做不到。  
然而拜倫依舊一臉淡然，分神朝擔憂的諾恩投去安撫的目光，同時動作不算利索地將劍刃抹過掌心。

「老師你的手！」  
拜倫將血流如注的左手平舉在空中，口中默念發音晦澀難辨的咒語，當最後一個音節完成，就見即將滴落對決台上的血珠忽然靜止不動，懸浮於半空。  
接著毫無預警地，強烈的風壓以拜倫為中心向四周擴散出去，頓時將沒有防備的群眾吹得東倒西歪。

「咦！那是誰？」  
「怎麼有兩個魔法師？他們長得一模一樣！」  
一時間驚呼四起，只見金髮的王儲瞪大眼，同樣感到詫異，「老師，這是——」  
「我用水氣凝塑而成的使役，可以看成具象化的法力，他會替我出戰。」  
拜倫話才剛說完，全身呈現半透明狀的男子便向諾恩見禮，舉劍出擊。

精準控制使役並不輕鬆，因此拜倫不願戀戰，驅使持劍的使役連連進攻，上劈、下劈、橫劈、刺擊招招不留餘地。  
和對戰卡爾時相比，更加頻繁的交劍讓諾恩無從招架，失誤增加的結果便是讓這場壓倒性的比試越快劃下句點。  
不過眨眼間，就見諾恩手中的長劍因為擋不住一記頂擊被挑飛出去，停不住退勢的諾恩則是讓拜倫接得滿懷。

「我輸了？」重新站定的藍眸主人依舊傻愣愣的。  
「對。」  
「你贏了？」  
「對。」  
「太好了！」  
拜倫還來不及取笑年輕王儲的反應，便猝不及防地讓回過神的諾恩一把抱住。  
失守的面頰被連連啄吻，拜倫就聽迫不及待的諾恩如是催促，「還不快點宣布結果！」

「諾恩王子的王夫人選出爐了！拜倫‧海頓親王將與諾恩王子擇日完婚！」  
儀式順利落幕，這一日將被史冊紀錄，但對於人民來說緊接著為其五日的慶典才是最重要的。

＊

魔法師向來喜靜，拜倫趁著無人注意便悄悄溜出熱鬧非凡的宴會，怎料尚未走遠，就聽熟悉的男聲追在後頭響起，「老師、老師等等！」  
「嗯？」  
「老師，你怪我嗎？」  
「怪你什麼？」  
「怪我把你拖下水，他們還說了那些話……」  
聞言，拜倫發出一聲低哂，「我不是沒有自主能力的孩子，若是不願意，我大可留你一個人在台上。」  
只見方才乘著低落的黯淡藍眸猛地一亮，「所以、老師你……你也喜歡我嗎？」嘴上問得直白，絞弄衣襬的手卻出賣了諾恩的忐忑。  
「你說呢？」

「所以，老師願意和我生小孩了嗎？」  
不知是因為關係已定，又或是因為酒意誤人，諾恩的態度比平日更加大膽。  
「我們還沒結婚呢。」  
「那……接吻可以嗎？」  
「這裡是唔、別……別在走廊嗯……」  
拜倫根本沒有拒絕的機會就讓沉不住氣的王儲吻住，不願細想自己究竟是推不開，還是不願推開，拜倫已循著本能摟緊較自己高大卻總愛撒嬌的未婚夫，回應那由自己手把手教會的吻。  
「老師……我濕了……」  
捂著額角，北之國的首席魔法師迎來新的人生難題，年輕的未婚夫太過熱情可人，自己是否真能遵守向陛下和昆汀親王許下的承諾，熬過大婚以前的種種誘惑。


	4. 國王的惆悵

「諾恩那種不要命的打法是你教的吧？」  
身為過來人，塞德里克清楚騎士養成中的每一個招式，正如卡爾因反應不及而落敗，北之國的國王同樣沒料到自家兒子會選擇如此奮不顧身的操作。  
相較於決鬥比試，那種以命駁命的作法更常見於戰場，塞德里克肯定皇室的武術指導定然不會也不敢如此教授王儲。  
如此一來，可能的嫌犯就只有一人。

「諾恩曾經問過我如何打贏比自己強的對手，我沒想到他會用在這種地方。」  
面對伴侶責難的目光，昆汀語氣無奈。  
「還好他今天沒事……」  
「我們不是看著嗎？而且拜倫——」昆汀沒把話說完，卻已把意思表達的足夠清楚。  
在諾恩對戰時，昆汀可沒忽略當時首席魔法師罕見的緊繃，那模樣顯然已做好隨時出手的準備。

「結果真的是拜倫……」  
「你不滿意拜倫嗎？」  
事實上，昆汀對於自己新出爐的兒婿懷抱十分複雜的情緒。  
盱衡當世，能與拜倫齊名的魔法師沒有多少人，能力自是無庸置疑。  
然而拜倫與自己相仿的年紀確實比諾恩大上不少，二則是早在昆汀當年成為親王後，暗自將拜倫視為情敵多年，一直到諾恩出生方才釋然。

怎料當襁褓中的嬰兒逐漸長成活潑好動的少年，許是源於孺慕，諾恩對拜倫的感情越發不加掩飾，相對前者的奮不顧身，後者倒是一直表現得十分規矩。  
昆汀對於情愛議題向來遲鈍，即使曾數次撞見拜倫由屬於王儲的臥室落荒而逃，依舊雲裡霧裡迷糊許久，好不容易參透真相時卻已然太遲。

不是沒想過讓諾恩另覓對象，然而昆汀只要憶及自己每回道別時，諾恩那難掩落寞的表情便怎麼也說不出口。  
無法給塞德里克和諾恩一個正常的家庭，昆汀始終心懷愧疚，比起武藝高強或劍術精湛，昆汀更在意諾恩的伴侶是否得以常駐國內相伴身側，單就這點，拜倫做得比昆汀好上不止一星半點。

「也不是不滿意，就是有點惆悵，諾恩真的長大了呢。」  
「諾恩有自己的想法，自己的人生，幼鷹終究要學會展翅翱翔。」  
昆汀了解塞德里克的擔憂，但如今已成定局，索性放寬心，倘若日後諾恩的婚姻觸礁，再處理尚且不遲。

跟著塞德里克走進臥室，昆汀屏退侍從，緩步走近正將披風脫下的伴侶，一把將其由身後擁入懷中。  
「既然陛下這麼寂寞，不如我們再生一個，哼？」昆汀接手塞德里克解開盤扣的動作，一邊低頭輕啃男人不堪熱息吹拂而染上緋紅的耳廓。

「都幾歲了，早就不能生了。」  
「陛下這是質疑我的能力？」  
仗著身形優勢，六呎五吋高的昆汀一把將塞德里克打橫抱起，拋上寬大而柔軟的床榻後，隨即壓覆而上，低頭鑽進敞開的內袍，在肌理分明的胸腹一路舔吮。  
「昆汀別弄、癢……好癢……我說我、是我不能生……」  
摁牢不住扭動的塞德里克，昆汀吻上男人的下腹，手已經不安份地探進裡褲內，「誰說的，這裡和這裡都很健康。」

「你又不是醫生。」  
抓住輕蹬自己肩頭的腳，昆汀偏頭咬上的小腿，同時動作麻利地將礙事的布料剝得精光，「我問過醫生了。」  
「你問了什麼？」  
見塞德里克一臉彆扭地瞪大眼，昆汀忍不住揶揄，「我的里奇害羞了。」  
「才沒有。」  
「想知道醫生怎麼說嗎？」  
沒等塞德里克搭腔，昆汀跪在男人腿間，低頭便在陰莖頂端落下一吻，隨後暗示性十足地輕吮正溫順閉合的肉縫，「他要我好好認清自己的本分，好好伺候陛下，讓狄亞洛斯血脈更加繁盛，所以，陛下今天要寵幸我嗎？」

「胡說八道嗯、唔……」  
將幾個軟枕塞在伴侶後腰，昆汀唇舌的動作未停，直到花唇禁不住撫弄羞羞答答地開始收縮，這才一邊用生了硬繭的指腹揉弄蒂核，一邊向內探入一指。  
手指微屈，昆汀不過淺淺抽動手指，便清楚自家伴侶果然改不了長久以來的習慣。  
就著穴內自主分泌的黏滑液體，昆汀徐徐在甬道內加入第二指，「多久沒用了？」  
「一個半月。」  
果不其然，恰是前一回昆汀返回領地的時間。

比起諾恩，塞德里克的個性更加倔強固執，打從年少時便總是嫌棄那些擴張用的晶球，若非受迫於擔任性教育導師的老管家，塞德里克向來抱持著能不用就不用，能少一顆就是一顆的心態。  
當然，這般任性讓塞德里克在大婚當日吃足了苦頭，婚後昆汀停留在北之國時，兩人性事頻繁自然用不上，但只要伴侶不在身邊，塞德里克便理所當然將此事拋諸腦後。  
直到現下，昆汀一摸就知道顏色由青澀染上豔麗的甬道顯然許久不曾有外物入侵，若是強行硬闖，承受的一方定然不好受。

不滿於昆汀小心翼翼的動作，塞德里克展臂摟住伴侶的頸項，傾身將唇瓣貼附上去，舌尖緊接著長驅直入，口腔內的依舊酒意醉人。  
感覺到男人早已脹大的性器隔著褲子貼上腿間淌著蜜液的陰穴來回挺動，塞德里克瞇起染上欲望的綠眸，挺起腰胯加快磨蹭衣料的動作。  
隔靴搔癢的刺激讓難以言喻的空虛不減反增，塞德里克扭著腰，忍不住出聲催促，「昆汀嗯、快……」  
然而塞德里克怎麼也沒料到預期的充實不僅沒有到來，反倒等來男人的低哄，「今天只用手指，不進去好嗎？」  
聞言，塞德里克隨即不悅地瞇起眼，「不好。」  
雖說知曉男人的顧慮為何，但欲望當前被打斷，任誰都會不開心，更何況是脾氣向來暴躁的塞德里克。

「里奇，聽話……」  
許是因為醉意上頭，塞德里克比平日來得坦率，發出一聲悶哼，毫不猶豫地拒絕，「不聽。」  
幾乎是同時間，塞德里克將猝不及防的昆汀一把拉倒在床上。  
半裸的君王以跪姿膝行到伴侶腦袋旁，撩起內袍的衣襬叼在嘴裡，微微伏低腰胯，將最是隱秘的部位袒露在男人眼前。  
「舔、幫我舔一舔……」  
不待昆汀動作，塞德里克便急不可耐地伸手拉開已經充血的花唇，伸手撫弄藏在裡頭的肉蒂。

「遵命，我的陛下。」  
當濕軟的舌面舔過敏感的嫩肉，塞德里克仰起頸項，發出一聲綿長的鼻音，手上撫慰自己陰莖的動作未停，「嗯、裡面……唔……」  
感覺到男人的舌尖在甬道內來回戳刺，塞德里克猛地一震，低吟出聲。  
金髮的君主急忙穩住險些軟下的腰，禁不住撩撥的內壁則是連連收縮，試圖挽留柔軟靈活的入侵者。  
兩處性器同時受到刺激，花穴很快便哆哆嗦嗦地達到第一次高潮，熱燙的體液爭先恐後地湧出。

塞德里克伸手探進自己濕漉漉的陰道，因為翻攪發出的清晰水聲顯得格外淫靡。  
顧不上享受餘韻，塞德里克摁住試圖起身的昆汀，動作粗魯地扯開男人高高隆起的褲子，沒了束縛，暗肉色的陰莖隨即彈出，即使讓塞德里克圈握在掌心之中，依舊散發出濃烈的侵略性。  
瞇起眼，塞德里克故意用指腹蹭過伴侶性器頂端微張的小孔，翡翠色的綠眸倒映出男人擰眉壓抑的面容，不由得咽了口唾沫。  
舌尖舔過乾澀的下唇，塞德里克用不住翕張的花穴磨娑男人經絡分明的陰莖，下腹的騷動越發劇烈。

喘了一口氣，塞德里克急不可耐地引著粗長的肉刃頂開自己潮呼呼的穴口。  
畢竟手指和性器的尺寸有落差，進入的過程不算容易，有些悶脹，但被充滿的快感過於美好，好得塞德里克只想獲得更多。  
「哼嗯……」  
塞德里克挺著腰來回擺胯，以濕軟的花穴套弄男人的勃發，每一次起落都將體內的物事吞得更深，如此反覆，直到性器不上不下地卡在窄小的甬道中。

「別勉強。」  
「都怪你……太粗了、啊好深唔……」  
嗔惱地瞪了同樣不好受的昆汀一眼，塞德里克制住男人試圖撤出的動作，心一橫，咬牙抬臀落下，硬是憑藉重力將原先外露的一小截欲望全數納入體內。  
「哈啊、哈……」  
這番舉動確實太過勉強，被硬生生撐開的不適感讓塞德里克忍不住皺眉，額際滿是汗水。

「里奇！你太亂來了，先讓我出來。」  
由著男人摟著變換側躺的體位，塞德里克將腦袋抵上昆汀的懷裡，倔強地搖頭。  
「不要……摸摸、你摸摸就好了……」  
塞德里克拉著昆汀的手來到被撐得痠漲的腿間，扭著腰讓男人生了厚繭的掌心摩擦自己因為疼痛而半軟的陰莖和瑟瑟顫抖的肉蒂。

畢竟是熟識情欲的身體，不久塞德里克便緩過不適，空虛重新湧上下腹，不再滿足於體內物事的甬道開始蠕動收縮。  
金髮的國王動了動，伸手探向兩人緊密嵌合的部位，一邊微微挺動，一邊有意識地絞緊花穴，將男人夾得悶哼出聲。  
見小計謀得逞，塞德里克衝昆汀揚了揚下頷，染上潮紅的面容透出幾分得意，「就說可以了吧？」  
「對，說什麼都對，但我不想你難受。」  
直勾勾撞進一汪滿是柔情的藍潭，塞德里克抿了抿唇，有些彆扭地別開臉，「快動，說好了你要伺候的。」

聽聞昆汀發出一聲低笑，塞德里克感覺到柔軟的唇瓣印上眼角，體內的物事這才開始小心翼翼地動作。  
「還痛唔……」  
長達一個半月獨守空房，說不寂寞不想念定然是假，塞德里克吻住還欲多說的男人，嗅著熟悉的氣味，越發情動也越發沒有耐性，「你快點……更裡面唔……」

「今天陛下這麼熱情，是真的想再生一個嗎？」  
原先小幅度的試探被大開大闔的進犯取代，塞德里克趴在男人厚實的胸口，略啞的聲線少了平日的威嚴，多了幾分嬌憨，「就說生不出來了唔……每次都射進去還不是唔、那裡嗯……  
「原來想很久了嗎？」  
「才沒有……」  
敏感處被反覆碾磨，塞德里克語調軟糯，腿間濕得一塌糊塗。

「你說會是你先懷上寶寶，還是諾恩？」  
聞言，塞德里克耳根一熱，瞟了沒羞沒臊的男人一眼，不甘示弱地回敬，「現在又提寶寶了，也不知道剛才威脅拜倫不准碰諾恩一根手指的是誰？」  
「陛下在床上提到別的男人，我很受傷呢。」  
揚起頸項接受雨點似的碎吻，塞德里克抬腿環住男人勁韌有力的腰肢，迎合每一次的頂弄。  
「諾恩都幾歲了，還吃這種陳年老醋嗯……不要一直頂嗯、那裡啊……」  
前一次的高潮剛過不久，本就敏感的部位禁不住連番刺激，塞德里克因為一記重頂發出一聲驚喘，濕熱的透明黏液同時由高高翹起的陰莖和絞纏著性器的花穴湧出，全糊在緊密相擁的兩人身上。

理智回籠，塞德里克可沒忘記體內的凶器依舊硬得燙人，「你還沒……」  
「別擔心，我會把這裡射滿，讓陛下含著精液入睡嗯……」  
不過幾句話的時間，耳鬢廝磨的兩人又一次吻成一團，本就尚未消退的欲火猛地竄起，將君王臥室內的溫度燃成一片旖旎。


	5. 昆汀親王的新婚之夜

「父王，您們婚前不認識對方嗎？」  
聞言，北之國的君王瞥了一眼坐在不遠處的伴侶，兩人的視線在空中膠著好半晌，塞德里克這才將目光轉向一臉好奇的諾恩，「事實上，除非擂台的勝出者是由王儲所指定，否則多數情況都是如此。」  
「那不是很奇怪嘛，要和初次見面的人結婚和生孩子……」  
聽聞咕噥，對外形象向來嚴肅的國王也不禁莞爾，「你才十六歲，這麼早就在想結婚了嗎？」  
「沒有感情的結合，不會很痛苦嗎？」  
不等塞德里克消化提問，就見前一秒還多愁善感的諾恩猛地站起身，邊說邊快步向外走，「啊！我要準備上課了，等等是馬術課！父王、父親我先走了……」

「他這毛毛躁躁的個性到底什麼時候會改掉。」  
就著瓷杯的杯緣啜了一口紅茶，被自家兒子拋下的國王嘴上如是叨念，表情卻滿是縱容。  
「諾恩才十六歲，活潑是好事。」  
對於昆汀的話，塞德里克只是發出一聲不置可否的悶哼，然後話鋒一轉，「說起來，你覺得兩個陌生人因為各種除了感情以外的原因而結婚，痛苦嗎？」  
「該問這話的是我吧，陛下。新婚當晚被當成人型性愛工具，用完就丟，你都不知道當時我有多傷心。」

那是十多年前，距離擂台賽不過一個月，別說朋友，新出爐的親王昆汀和當時的王儲塞德里克不過是見過幾次面的陌生人。  
並不熟稔的兩人趕鴨子上架似的被捲進籌備婚禮的漩渦，根本顧不上多想，便已迎來擇定的日子。  
儀式當天的場面十分盛大，奢華的宴會相當熱鬧，相對遊刃有餘地斡旋於各國使節間的塞德里克，僅是領主庶子出生的昆汀顯得不怎麼適應。

然而昆汀怎麼也沒料到，最難熬的並非那些皇家的繁複儀式，而是夜闌人靜，兩人終於獨處時。

「脫衣服。」  
「咦？」  
「如果還想留著那套衣服就快點脫了。」  
一如意外成為龍騎士，成為北之國的親王同樣也非昆汀所預期，雖然結婚對象超乎想像，但十八歲畢竟是情竇初開的年紀，昆汀難免對情愛之事有些浪漫憧憬。  
於是，面對塞德里克比起求歡更像尋釁般的態度，昆汀無疑是錯愕的。  
也就是這麼一愣神，昆汀只來得及瞧見白光一閃，下一秒，華服成了無法蔽體的破布。

當昆汀被撲倒在床上時，一切的始作俑者同樣已經渾身赤裸，僅只一眼，昆汀便別不開眼。  
目光直勾勾望著那尺寸相對一般男性小一號的性器和下頭緊閉的肉縫，先是好奇，再是讚歎，隨後昆汀便後知後覺地意識到自己硬了，超乎想像地興奮。

北之國特殊的血統聲名遠播，在親眼見到塞德里克以前，昆汀腦中預設的形象大多相對陰柔。  
但事實是塞德里克的外表與男性無異，即使兩人已經結婚，昆汀對其認識依舊沒比武藝精湛多出多少。  
直到此時此刻，塞德里克的定位驟然由值得敬佩的對手，轉變為得以輕易挑起自己欲望的伴侶，婚姻的形象似乎在霎那間具象化。

在昆汀的認知中，性愛應該是經過接吻、愛撫、耳鬢廝磨，方才進入整題，然而直接伸手探向昆汀性器的塞德里克顯然不這麼想。  
「唔。」  
最是脆弱的部位讓人一把握住，不知所措的昆汀瞪著眼，一時間不知是該迎合還是該推拒。  
而這個空檔又一次給塞德里克趁虛而入的機會，男人分開兩腿跪立在床上，就著跨騎的姿勢沉下腰，昆汀就這麼愣愣看著自己的性器被一點一點地納入肉粉色的花穴。

視覺及觸覺同時受到衝擊，進到一半的肉刃讓窄小的穴壁牢牢吸附，昆汀就是再遲鈍也做不到無動於衷。  
深吸一口氣以緩和刺激，昆汀顧不上徵詢同意，伸手捧住男人的臀部，循著本能小幅度擺動胯部，直到塞德里克發出一聲痛呼。  
入耳的並非難耐的悶喘或舒坦的呻吟，昆汀警戒地停下動作。  
眼睜睜望著兩人交合的部位汨汨滲出鮮紅的血液，害怕緊緻嬌弱的部位再次受傷，外加塞德里克煞白的臉色和享受實在扯不上邊，昆汀駭得不敢動彈，體內叫囂的欲望彷彿在瞬間凍結。

「為什麼不動？」  
「等、等等！」  
「不准退出去，快點，插進來！」  
一方連聲催促，一方心生退意，兩人就這麼不上不下地僵持。  
「可是流血了……」  
「別囉唆，」  
直到塞德里克猛地拍開昆汀的手，然後一坐到底，性器因此沒根埋入，逼得兩人雙雙發出悶哼，前者是痛多過爽，而後者則是爽多過痛。

狹窄的花穴未經擴張就承受性事顯然太過勉強，只見塞德里克眉頭緊擰，疼得直打哆嗦，額際滿是冷汗。  
「還好嗎？」  
見狀，昆汀無意識朝塞德里克伸出手，然而指尖還未觸著對方，就讓察覺的男人偏頭避開。  
被拒絕的關切僵在半空，化作無可名狀的情緒鬱積在胸口，不等昆汀釐清就聽塞德里克又一次催促，「快點完事。」  
似乎是緩過氣了，塞德里克以撐在床上的手臂作為支點，胡亂扭動腰肢的同時以手撫慰自己腿間的性器，有些笨拙的動作落在昆汀眼中卻格外色氣。

雖說顧慮塞德里克的身體，但畢竟昆汀正是血氣方剛的年紀，見男人不似方才那般不適，又禁不起濕熱甬道的刺激，理智很快就被欲望取而代之。  
這一次，昆汀試探性地扶上伴侶勁韌的腰肢，嘴角在確定對方不排斥自己的觸碰時微微上揚。  
放下心來的昆汀越發大膽，四處遊移的手最後來到男人彈性十足的臀瓣，一邊循著本心恣意揉弄，一邊順著要求加快頂弄的節奏。  
「塞德里克、里奇……」  
就是昆汀自己也不知為何出聲，突發奇想的暱稱換來一記不鹹不淡的目光，卻彷彿火上加油，蓄積於下腹的騷動驟然燒得猛烈。  
昆汀發出一聲粗喘，伸手箝住塞德里克的大腿，下身的進犯益發失序。

「哼嗯、好了沒……快點射進去……」  
「快了，里奇你好緊，好熱……」  
昆汀將男人拉近，挺起上身，試圖吻上那對持續發出曖昧吟嚀的唇瓣。  
一下、兩下，不設防的塞德里克被親得正著，男人彷彿受到驚嚇的小動物渾身僵硬，泛起水霧的翡翠色眸瞳瞪得老大，看上去可憐又可愛。  
本就緊緻的內壁因此連連收縮，昆汀被絞得粗喘出聲，埋在濕熱花穴內的性器轉眼就攀上巔峰，精液全灑在男人體內。

高潮過後，昆汀還未來得及享受那股飄飄然的餘韻，只覺得前一秒還緊密相貼的體溫毫不猶豫地抽身離開，冷空氣隨即凍得新任的親王猛一激靈。  
「里奇？你是不是還沒——」  
言未訖，就見塞德里克隨手拉起被單捲在身上，留下一個冷冰冰的背影，「我要睡了。」  
詫異、困惑、自責混合著心疼，昆汀愣愣望著距離自己不過一臂遠的伴侶，身體滿足了，心頭卻涼颼颼的無比空虛。  
今日才確立關係的伴侶極具吸引力，肉貼肉的性愛很火辣，親吻、勃起、射精等步驟無一不缺，卻獨獨少了溫情。  
塞德里克以具體行動將立場表達得十分清楚，方才那場性愛不過是為了達到傳宗接代目的的儀式，不帶情感，只為誕下子嗣。

「前一晚我才因為新婚丈夫的態度備受打擊，怎料一覺起來，你乾脆跑得不見人影，我多難過啊！」  
憶及多年前自己清醒後發現房內空無一人的往事，昆汀也不惱，笑著打趣面色染上淺緋的塞德里克。  
「都多久以前的事情，非要拿出來說嘴。」  
「你都不知道當時我四處打聽你的去處時，大家多驚訝。」  
作為庶子，昆汀從小到大碰過的釘子不計其數，但惟有那一天，時至今日昆汀依舊忘不了當時那些或譏誚或憐憫的目光。  
也因為如此，新任親王與王儲不睦的消息不脛而走。

「殿下的去向？您都不知道了，我們怎麼可能知道。」  
「您是在和我玩笑嗎？其實殿下還在房內吧？」  
才剛加入狄亞洛斯家族，昆汀並不認為單憑擂台上的勝利就能為自己贏得尊重，也不在意那些口頭上的不敬，倒是將自己作為伴侶的失職放進心裡。

兜兜轉轉，在城堡內四處打探的昆汀總算得到相對明確的答案。  
「我早些時候有看見殿下，是在……好像是在騎士訓練場！」  
「騎士……嗎？」  
一條看不清面貌的人影浮上腦海，摟著不久前才不甚情願與自己圓房的伴侶，親親暱暱地互訴情衷。  
思及此，昆汀不由得攥緊拳頭，加快腳下疾行的步伐。

由王儲寢宮開始，昆汀途經擺滿雕像的偌大廣場及保養得宜的花園，橫跨大半座城堡，終於來到騎士團所在的東南角。  
在數名騎士的指點下，昆汀繞過正忙於日常操練的訓練場，走進馬廄，如今與真相只剩下一牆之隔。  
「哈哈哈好癢……」  
原先的遲疑在聽聞熟悉男聲的瞬間雲消霧散，那是塞德里克的笑聲，透著昆汀陌生的爽朗。  
「哈哈，別這樣……好癢……」  
新婚伴侶密會某人的猜測被落實，若說此時昆汀感到的是震驚，在聽聞男人下一句話時便是盛怒。  
「今天倒是肯讓我摸了，不知道什麼時候才肯讓我騎……」  
只要想到塞德里克以同樣青澀而性感的姿態跨騎在另一名男子身上求歡，甚至主動迎合對方的觸碰，滔天的妒火和強烈的佔有欲轉眼就將理智吞噬，至少二十三種手刃情敵的方式爭先擠進腦中。

「你們在幹什麼！」  
發出一聲怒吼，手執長劍的昆汀一腳將木柵門板踹開，然而不等男人出手攻擊，反倒因為預料之外的畫面陷入怔忡。  
「雷因？」  
正與塞德里克玩鬧的巨大身影並非外頭什麼野男人，而是自己最是忠心的龍形戰友。

「你真該看看當時你自己的表情，一副天要崩塌似的。」  
「我以為……」  
「以為我拋下你去會情郎了？」  
「差不多吧……你每天都去找雷因，我連一條龍都不如。」現在回想起來，昆汀依舊為那場誤會感到憋屈。

「那天可是牠第一次甘願搭理我，前面試了一個月全都愛理不理的。」  
思及雷因確實不好相處的個性，昆汀偏頭尋思片刻，酸溜溜的醋意在想通的同時消散殆盡，「因為氣味吧，那天你身上都是我的味道。」  
眉開眼笑的親王邊說邊走近塞德里克，俯首吻上男人溫度攀升的耳根，「不管是裡面還是外面……」

「這樣開心了？」  
「很開心。」  
並不在意伴侶的白眼，昆汀樂呵呵地將唇印上男人的手背，「陛下我是否有這個榮幸邀請您共乘黑龍，巡視國土？」  
「有何不可。」  
古來今往，人類總是沒能抵抗龍這種古老物種的魅力，無數騎士前仆後繼，只為擁有龍騎士的封號，但僅有極少數的佼佼者有幸脫穎而出。  
深知塞德里克始終懷著這份憧憬，昆汀向來沒少出賣戰友來討男人歡心。

「先騎龍，晚點再騎龍騎士，陛下覺得如何？」  
「這套流程，沒有更多彈性嗎？」  
「陛下可以選擇草地、森林，或是任何地點。」拉著塞德里克走出起居室，低聲悉數地點的昆汀衝男人笑得曖昧。


End file.
